Paper Flowers
by Faded Smiles
Summary: Ritsuka, a 17 year old boy, is a transfer student to a new high school. Many things await him in this crazy, new homeroom class. Will he succeed, or crash and burn? This is a crossover between animes and original characters.


**Paper Flowers**

By: HiKu64 and TVXB

**Disclaimer**: We don't own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, Gravitation, Loveless, and eventually Dragonball Z and Cowboy Bebop. If we did, we'd be rich. Hahaha! We do however own Akito, Alana, Ashley, Aya, Chuchi, Kiana, Kit, Noriko, Sumi, and Yuki.

**A Note from the Authors**: The story also contains original characters, so it's somewhat of a crossover. We consider it to be fan fiction though since it contains more unoriginal ones. Our story takes place in Tokyo, Japan, so there will be some Japanese used in it. Some characters, from anime or manga series, have their original characteristics. Please note that the original characters do no have them (i.e.: Ritsuka have a cat tail and ears meaning he's a virgin).

Throughout the story there will be footnotes. If you would like to know what the meaning of the note is, please just go down to the very bottom of the last page. So, we suppose that makes them really endnotes then. Enjoy the story!

Ritsuka's stomach felt like there were butterflies flying around in it. It was his first day of highschool at a new school. He was a transfer student there because he had moved. The reason for it was because students and staff members at his old high school were beginning to question why he was always covered with wounds and bandages.

The reason for this was quite a complex mater. The cause, his very own mother. She always had treated Ritsuka differently due to an incident that made his personality alter seven years ago. This horrific incident was when his older brother, Seimei, was found murdered in a fifth grade school classroom, Ritsuka's in fact. He was burned badly and sitting in Ritsuka's desk. Ever since that day Ritsuka wasn't the care free child he use to be. He became serious, a loner type, and tried harder at school. Before being traumatized, he was an outgoing, social person.

His mother made them move so that no one could call a social worker to inspect their old home and take Ritsuka away. She abused Ritsuka because she always felt like a different person was in her little boy's body. For some reason Ritsuka took the beatings. He felt like this is what he deserved for not being the type of person his mother once knew and loved. Although some days he felt somewhat content with what he was now.

The home room teacher, known as Minamino Kurama, called for Ritsuka to come in. He nervously followed his instructions and stepped into the room. "Minna-san(1), please welcome our new student, Aoyagi Ritsuka(2) ," Kurama voiced in a friendly tone as Ritsuka stood before the class.

"Ohayo(3) Aoyagi-san..." the class greeted back in a less enthusiastic tone. Ritsuka bowed his head slightly to the class in greeting.

"T-t-thank you..." he said softly back and averted his eyes to the ground. Kurama seemed to look around for an empty seat.

"Aoyagi-san, please take a seat next to Briefs-san over there," he pointed at an empty seat on the left side of a girl with purple hair. The petite boy took his seat.

_I must have sounded so stupid to them,_ Ritsuka thought as he sat down and put his bag next to his desk. He sulked in his seat.

Kiana stole a quick glance at the boy that just sat near her. He seemed almost sad. Kiana wondered if she should talk to him, but she decided it would be better not to interrupt class. She could get caught. Kiana looked up at the professor as he continued talking. She knew it was _wrong_ but she sort of had a thing for him. She hoped he wouldn't catch her staring at him.

Kurama was busy talking about chlorophyl in plants. Ritsuka never found Biology to be too interesting. For some reason he could sense that the girl next to him had taken a quick glance at him. He couldn't help but look back at her. _She doesn't seem to be all Japanese..._ the petite boy thought, swishing his virgin cat tail.

"Minna-san, please turn to page 69 in your text books," Kurama instructed as he heard laughter come from Shindou Shuichi. "Do you find something amusing about that number?" the professor asked, furrowing his brow.  
"Iie(4), Sensei(5)!!" Shuichi exclaimed, rapidly shaking his head "no".

Kiana, along with the rest of the class, turned to look at Shindou Shuichi. A very cute boy. As Professor Minamino went on with the lesson Kiana slowly turned back around. She wasn't concentrating very hard on what the professor was trying to teach. She was more interested in **him**. Kiana rapidly started tapping her pencil as she got lost in a fantasy about her and the professor.

_Professor Minamino sat on a comfortable looking couch by the fire place. Pure, white snow was falling against the window pane. Kiana sat snugly in the crook of his arms.  
"Kirei-dayo(6)__," he whispered directly into her ear. She blushed a light pink and looked up at him.  
"You know...I never thought you would give me a chance," Kiana glanced down "I thought, maybe, you wouldn't think of me as a **real woman** because of well... My age." The professor just chuckled and gave her a warm smile.  
"Where ever would you get that idea?" he lifted up her chin and brought her closer and closer to his lips..._

Kiana dropped her pencil and heard it snap in half as it hit the floor. She quickly shook her head and came back to her senses. _How **embarrassing**, _she thought, _I was fantasizing in class_. And she was even a little turned on. It rolled right under Ritsuka's desk. _Oh geez_. "E-excuse me," she whispered towards Ritsuka, "Can I have that back?"

The pencil hit Ritsuka's shoe. He felt it tap on his foot and heard Kiana's words. The raven haired male looked at the ground and gingerly picked up both halves of the pencil. "Both halves?" he whispered back, holding up the two pieces. Ritsuka felt nervous talking to this girl for some reason... He didn't know why either. Kurama's eagle eyes scanned the room and saw Ritsuka whispering to Kiana.

"I suppose both halves," she whispered back. Her dark blue eyes met Ritsuka's. His eyes looked so lonely, almost depressed. But he still looked...Cool.

"Aoyagi-san, Briefs-san, eyes on your text books," The red head told them with a disapproving look. "You'll have plenty of time to talk after class."

"Gomen(7)!!" Kiana cried out to her professor her eyes full of guilt. She never wanted him to be cross with her. "It won't happen again!"

Ritsuka placed the two halves of the pencil in Kiana's hands. He was used to being yelled at, so it didn't really bother him when Kurama had given them a warning. The small male just looked up at his sensei and gave him a small nod.

Kuwabara Akito, a red haired boy, glanced at Kiana. He didn't know why, but she made him feel a certain way he couldn't explain. Urameshi Aya glared at Kuwabara. _I know you're eye humping that trashy, tramp, American again!!_ She thought angrily to herself. The raven haired girl kicked Kuwabara hard in leg.

"Kuso(8)!" he muttered under his breath. _Baka no Aya(9)_. Akito really got annoyed with Aya._ A lot_. "What was that for?" he whispered angrily at her. Kiana looked at the commotion going on to the left of her. She then quickly averted her eyes back on the book. She honestly did not want to get in trouble again.

"I caught you staring at that American girl, you registered sex offender!!" Aya sneered at him angrily. "And I would kick you again too!"

Ritsuka payed no mind to the two that were quarreling. He didn't really have an interest in them. Kurama walked over to the two students who were fighting. "Now now, you wouldn't want me to tell your fathers about this incident, would you?" he questioned with a his left hand resting on his hip while his right was holding the text book.  
"Yeah.. wouldn't want there to be a beat down at home.." Minamino Chuchi murmured with his head resting on top of his text book.

Akito glared at Aya. She always started trouble. _Guess she gets it from her father_. "Sensei, I didn't do anything wrong," Akito protested.

Kiana looked at the dark boy who muttered something about a "beat down."_ He looks so depressing, _she thought. _He almost reminds me of the new guy...only **creepier**._ Kiana stopped looking at him, a little frightened, because he seemed to be carving something on his desk.  
Aya frowned and looked into Kurama's gaze. "He was staring at Briefs-san's chest, so I kicked him for being so rude!! He also murmured to himself 'They don't make them like that in Japan..'!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around wildly. _That outta get him in trouble..._ Aya thought darkly to herself.

"Is this true, Kuwabara-san? If it is, you must apologize to Briefs-san," the slender male teacher stated calmly. He wasn't sure who to believe... Aya's statement seemed true somehow. Ritsuka flattened his ears.

_That girl is too noisy... _He mused, looking in Aya's direction.

Akito glared at Aya. "I most certainly did **not** say that!" he didn't want Kiana to think he was some pervert after her. Akito felt like he could just kill Aya right then and there. Kiana blushed and covered her face. She got really uncomfortable when anybody brought her up in some negative way.

Aya shot a glare right back at him. "You did so! Stop trying to seem so innocent!" the raven haired girl exclaimed hotly, crossing her arms. Akito felt like choking Aya. She made a fool out of him in front of the entire class.

"Professor, you have to believe me," Akito said with pleading eyes "I'm not trying to be innocent," he muttered. Kurama sighed deeply. He was really not sure who to believe on this one. Akito did seem to have a thing for Kiana, but would he really have gone that far? The class seemed to be getting a bit out of control. Kiana felt like this was somehow all her fault.

Due to all of this arguing, most of the class was starting to talk. A slender girl, with hair burgundy colored hair, nudged Kitazawa Sumi. "Oi(10), we sure have be getting a lot of new students lately, ne? Briefs Kiana just came in last month," she pause for a moment, "I think that Aoyagi guy is kinda cute," whispered Alana to the light haired girl. The girl with light brown hair looked back at her friend Alana.

"Hmm, he's pretty petite... I kind of like that. It would be a smooth transition..." Sumi said the last part a little bit more quiet.

"Are you two talking about the transfer student?" Yuki whispered, a small girl with strawberry blonde hair. Alana turned away from the commotion. "Yeah, we're talking about the new transfer student. I can't believe Kuwabara would say that about Briefs! She seems so nice."

"Oh I know!" Yuki whispered loudly back. "What a creep!"  
"Well, if that really happens to be true then I'll kick his ass myself," Sumi said, her eyes curiously looking at Akito. Alana looked at Sumi.

"I sense that someone is a little jealous," she whispered with a nudge. Alana thought Sumi seemed a bit too defensive. Sumi crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well, I just don't think men like that should be ogling women like that! Who knows what kind of thoughts they could be having?!"

"Yeah, well you're correct about that," Yuki mused her thought out loud.

_Some class this is. I wonder if they're like this all the tine?_ Ritsuka thought to himself, keeping his eyes on his book.

Shuichi looked at the boy who sat next to him. He had long brown hair and his name was Nakano Hiroshi. They had been best friends since forever. "Oi Hiro!" Shuichi called to get his attention. "Wanna try to do something with Kiana after school?" Hiro looked at Shuichi.

"We barely know her, do you really think she would want to?" Hiro eyed Kiana's figure.  
"You know, she is really something though," he said with a perverted smile.

_I wonder why Hiro is smiling like that...?_ Shuichi thought as his eyes carefully examined Hiro's face. "Yeah... I know. Maybe she can come get something to eat with us after school?"

Chuchi stopped his carving. It was beautiful in his eyes. It portrayed Kurama being stabbed in the neck and bleeding to death. He quickly put his book over it. Kit, a red head, looked over at Chuchi's desk. "That's pretty morbid," she said loudly moving the book off his drawing and once again exposing it. Chuchi looked at his older sister.

"I don't think the old man can be every where at once when he's dealing with a **boob** situation..." Chuchi voiced, covering the drawing back up.  
"Yeah, it's true that he can't be everywhere at once, especially in this situation but...," Kit turned to look at the professor. "**PROFESSOR!**," she cried, "Look at this horrible doodle Chuchi did!" Kurama's attention turned to Kit. She was his daughter and Chuchi was his son. It was a rare thing for a teacher's children to be in the class, but somehow it turned out that way. They received no special treatment from him though.  
"What is this!?" Kurama exclaimed, his gorgeous green hues taking in the morbid drawing. Chuchi sulked a little in his desk. His sister always had to squeal on him.

_She'll get hers later..._ The raven haired boy thought to himself darkly. He then looked up into Kurama's eyes. "Umm... It's you..."  
"Chuchi-san! I expect better from you! Today after school you will be cleaning every desk," Kurama scolded him. It was a little embarrassing for his son.  
Ritsuka's amethyst eyes looked at the clock. He was pinning for the bell to ring soon. The class was getting way out of hand...

A Note from the Authors(ANFTA): Well, that's the end of the first chapter. c: Thank you for

reading! Please let us know what you think by leaving a review. Also, listed below is all of the Japanese terms that were used in the story. If you find a mistake, please let us know!

**Japanese Terms**:

1.) Minna-san means everybody in a formal way. -san is the title used as a ms., mr., mrs., or for formal use.

2.) In Japan, you use your last name or family name first when introduced.

3.) Ohayo is an informal way of saying good morning.

4.) This means no in English.

5.) This means teacher. It could also be used as a title.

6.) "You look beautiful," in English. It can be said by a male or female.

7.) This is an informal way of saying "I'm sorry".

8.) "Damn it," in English.

9.) "Aya's an idiot," in English.

10.) "Hey!" in an informal way. We believe it's a more attention grabbing way to say it.


End file.
